The bis(chloroethyl)amine derivative of the aromatic amino acid, 2-naphthalene carboxylic acid, 2-amino was synthesized and evaluated as a new potentially less myelosuppressive alkylating agent. The cytotoxicity of 2-naphthalene carboxylic acid, 2-amino-7-(bis(2-chloroethyl)amino)-1, 2, 3, 4-tetrahydro toward murine L1210 leukemia cells was equal to that of L-phenylalanine mustard (L-PAM), however, no improvement in the therapeutic index was observed.